This invention pertains to means for deflecting rain water from a roof and more particularly to a device for catching stray water which drains from a roof onto the roof beams and redirecting that water to a desired drainage location.
Rain water is normally drained from sloping roofs by gutters or eave troughs attached to the lowest edges of the roof and thence to downspouts which discharge the water in a selected place where it will run away into the ground. This system works well for the most part.
However, many gutters extend only to but not across the end beam of the roof. That situation leaves a sort of an edge which seems to collect a certain amount of water and direct it along the beam. Frequently this results in the discharge of a stream of water from the end beam onto a place unsuitable or at least undesirable for the drainage of such a stream of water.
By my invention, I provide a means for collection and redirection of the water to a more desirable drainage spot.